


Imagine: Being a siren and Dean falling in love with you

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: Part I





	Imagine: Being a siren and Dean falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> The description of a siren in this fanfiction is based on the ones in the Witcher game

“Hey, check this out.“ Sam called out to his brother, holding a newspaper in his hands “The entire crew of a ship, departing from Charleston, South Carolina jumps off the deck and drowns into the sea. No survivors. Witnesses claim the people were perfectly sane and don’t know why they would do this.“ Dean took a quick glance at the article, before scoffing “There was a problem somewhere around the ship or...“ he started, but Sam cut him off quickly “The case here is that the crew didn’t report a problem. They just...“ he shrugged “Jumped in the sea and drowned. It was almost as if they wanted to sink. Neither of the bodies were recovered.“ Dean raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, making a surprised expression. He stood up “Yeah. Let’s look into it.”

The sea looked calm as it calmly splashed against the walls of the dam at the port, from where the ship had deported. Yachts, fishermen’s boats and ships were docked at separate sections of the large dock “I honestly don’t know what to say, special agents.” the chief of the police department stated, staring into the distance with his hands in his pockets. He had been kind enough to fill the “special agents of the FBI” in on what he found out about this case. The incident happened five kilometers away from the port. No physical damages were found on the ship. Most recently, a body was found by an old fisherman, who was throwing nets at a beach nearby and called the police immediately after finding the entangled corpse in one of the nets. The deceased man was half eaten and his heart was missing. When the fisherman was interrogated, he couldn’t stop talking gibberish about sirens, who live around these parts of the sea. So naturally the Winchester brothers decided to have a talk with said witness after finishing their work at the harbor. 

They found the fisherman at the beach where the body was found. He was throwing nets again and looked like he was deep in thought. It was a man in his 60s and honestly, Sam thought he wasn’t himself anymore since they both knew the years were cruel to some people. But either way, they walked up to him and showed him their badges. “Hello, sir. Special agent Pond, this is my partner Willis. We have a few questions about your encounter, if you don’t mind.” Dean introduced professionally. The man looked at them and stopped what he was doing. “I’ll tell ya the same as I told the police. Sirens prowl these parts of the sea.” Dean raised an eyebrow at him and repeated the word “Sirens?” questioningly. “They’re the reason I don’t go out into open sea anymore. My boat’s docked for a fifth year now.” The fisherman explained. “And...have you seen these sirens?” Sam asked skeptically. “Oh yes. Ever since I heard the dreaded song and got away to tell the story, I never dared to go out in the sea again.” The Winchesters looked at each other. “And how did you get away?” Sam questioned again. “I did only the most rational thing! I covered my ears and sailed for it!” Dean sighed slightly and bit his lip “Alright. Thank you for the information. That will be all for now. If you hear or see anything strange, give us a call.”

“Alright, what do we know about these sirens?“ Dean asked, opening himself a beer once they were back at the motel room “And most importantly, how do we kill one?“ Sam looked through the information he found on the internet and read what he has found out loud “Says here sirens are a part of Greek mythology, but the descriptions are different. One says they are half-bird women, others say they are half-fish but they all say the same about one thing. They are women, who lure sailors to their death with songs. The first documented case was in ancient Greece when Odysseus was curious about their song and ordered his crew to plug their ears with beeswax and tie him up so he doesn’t be tempted to drown when the sirens start singing.” 

“And what does it say about them dying?“ Dean asked impatiently, urging him to continue. “It says sirens are _fated to perish_ when someone escapes them after hearing them sing.“ Sam answered and looked at his brother. The older Winchester clapped his hands together and stood up from the chair he was sat on “Alright, sounds easy enough. Let’s go catch us a siren.“

It was around midnight and the beach was dark and would be called empty if it wasn’t for the lonely girl who sat on the sand, inches away from the waves and quietly stared at the constellations of stars, scattered in the sky. The tide had begun to overflow the area. But Y/N wasn’t afraid. The sea embraced her in its welcoming grasp and the girl succumbed into it slowly. The waves seemed to wash away the human she seemingly was, replacing her legs with a silver-scaled tail. The tingle in her waist indicated the growth of the leathery wings, the same color as the tail, which they were connected to. 

With an inhale, Y/N spread her wings wide and flapped them experimentally, before flying away into the sea, before diving into its depths.

“Dean, this is ridiculous!“ Sam exclaimed, but despite his thoughts, he cuffed his brother to the fence of a small boat they hired, though it looked more like a run-down tub than anything. “What? It worked for this Odysseus guy, didn’t it? Now don’t forget to plug your ears.“ Dean warned, to which Sam just scoffed disbelievingly. “You’re unbelievable sometimes.” And with that, he went into the captain’s cabin and started the engine, which roared with life, before they drifted off into the open sea. “Just turn this boat around when you see me acting weird or... whatever sirens make you feel like.“ Easier said than done, Sam thought, fearing for his brother’s life.

It was a moonless night and if it wasn’t for the lantern Sam brought along, the brothers would have to rely only on their hearing. It was hard enough seeing even with the lantern, though. The small waves splashed against the boat, giving out a feeling of eerie calm and silence. Sam couldn’t hear anything, since he had covered his ears, leaving Dean alone with the feeling of anxiety of what was to come. 

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by, not song, but a chanted, soft voice, which belonged to a woman. “Turn back while you still can.” It said and a moment later, out of the depths came a woman with H/C hair and stared at Dean pleadingly. Dean shook his head, confused, and stared at the beautiful face before him. She held onto the fence, their hands almost touching. “Wha-” Dean started quietly, but the woman cut him off. In that moment their eyes met. E/C orbs met with his green ones “You have to turn around and get back to the shore, before they sense you’re here!” she warned again. “Who?” he asked impatiently and leaned a bit forward. “Listen to me! I’m trying to protect you!” she insisted, just as impatiently “The others like me...they...”

But just then, Sam had turned his head and saw the creature, holding onto the fence and pulled out his gun. It was seemingly a very beautiful woman, if not for the leathery wings coming out of her back. But the darkness limited his sight and when he shot, he hit her shoulder and with a loud shriek, she jumped back beneath the waves. After that, he quickly turned the boat around to get them to shore again. Dean was yelling something at him, but Sam couldn’t hear it.

The boat crashed onto the sands of the beach heavily and Sam removed the handcuffs from his brother, before jumping off the deck of the ship. Dean followed soon after “Sam, she was warning us!” he exclaimed, now that Sam could hear him. “Warning us?” Sam stared at him with confusion on his face “She wasn’t singing! She was warning us about more sirens.” The older brother explained “Why would she do that?” 

“Because she wasn’t the one who killed those people.“ That statement made Sam scoff with amusement “And you believe that because she told you so? Seriously, Dean, she enchanted you!“ he teased, but Dean was more than serious “Why else would she warn us? Why not just leave us for dead in the middle of the sea? She wasn’t even singing! I think we should look more into this.“ 

Later that night, Dean couldn’t sleep. The enchantress was the only thing on his mind. He didn’t know if she used magic on him or not, but he couldn’t forget her and would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. Only the memory of her face was what was in front of his eyes when he insanely went back to the beach and hopped onto the boat to sail back into the unknown. He knew this suicidal mission was madness, but that didn’t stop him. He knew he was better than this... He told himself that he is better than falling for a monster the entire way, but didn’t even think about turning the boat around.

Suddenly the boat rocked heavily and Dean quickly turned around to meet eyes with a siren. It wasn’t his siren... This one was wicked, evil. Before he could pull out his gun, the creature opened its mouth and a melody poured out of her parted lips. Dean didn’t realize when he had jumped into the water, mesmerized by the song, until he felt his lungs begging for oxygen. But something was dragging him down, down into the depths. 

But Dean Winchester wasn’t one to give in so easily. He thrashed in the creature’s grasp, kicking and clawing at anything he could reach. His fingers dug into its eye sockets and with an ear piercing shriek, the siren let him go. Finally, he was free, but the energy he used weakened him more. Before everything went black, one familiar face appeared in front of him. His vixen and savior. She was saying something, but Dean couldn’t hear it. And everything turned black.


End file.
